


Magic Is Might

by RedRobin1 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Light BDSM, Omega Verse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedRobin1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger gets herself into all sorts of trouble with a harlem of Omegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Cold

Hermione Granger had never been so cold in her entire life. Not even when they where in the forest for Dean was she this cold.

She was huddled in the corner of her cell, clutching at her cut up arm. It felt like the wound was minutes old, not hours old. Bellatrix had held her down and branded her a "Mudblood" for the rest of her life, a flame red mark that refused to heal.

The young witch had torn some of her jumper apart to create a makeshift bandage, but as she check it now, it was still bleeding like it was fresh. The witch took a deep, haggard breath and hung her head in defeat.

The boys wheren't coming back for her, she was alone, stuck in the celler dungeon of Malfoy Manor by herself. It wasnt their fault, it wasnt Dobby's fault. It was only her own. Insisting on holding back Bellatrix so they could get away, save the "chosen one" by sacrificing herself. She didn't regret it.

She was just so cold. 

The worst part of it all had to be Bellatrix gloating at her as she dragged Hermione down to the cellar come dungeon by her hair, laughing and tugging a handful out as she did,

"Filthy Mudblood, not even Potter or the blood traitor can help you now!" she had chackled as she threw Granger into the cell, grinning wildly.

And now it got worse, someone was coming on heat.  
The scent made her raise her head, scanning the dark room, she was alone, so the Omega must be close. Maybe through the door at the top of the stairs? Hermione stared wildly around, her nostrils flaring and a deep grumble coming from her chest. The Omega was on the clusp of heat, fresh and wanting. Granger struggled to her feet and moved to the bars of her cell, forgetting her chill and bleeding arm, lifting her nose to air and inhaling sharply.  
The Omega scent was deffinatly coming from up stairs, but only Death Eaters and Voldemort where up there.

 _Oh fuck,_ Granger though, mentally running through the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor. _What if it was Bellatrix? Or Draco? Or even Voldemort himself!_

 

Being an Alpha, Hermione found herself gripping the bars tightly, wanting to find the Omega and have it, who ever it was. It was encoded into her blood, Alphas have Omegas. Easy enough. 

Most omegas in the wizardarding world cast a simple supresent charm on themselves once they hit their 6 monthly heat, like Ginny and Professor McGonagall, then the Alphas of their world where unaware and able to continue their school work, or daily lives without a hitch, but it looked like these Death Eaters didn't care for that kind of magic. It didn't really surprise Hermione that these people, who's lives where filled with death, torture and evil doings would take the Omegas amoung their ranks and just fuck their way through them.

Granger looked up, her eyes trained on the dungeon door as the lock began to rattle and creak open. The smell intensified then, a luxurious scent filled the dungeon, a mixture of woman, want and readiness. The rumbled in her chest grew stronger and her lowers began to throb, her Alpha side toeing the line. She no longer felt the cold in the air, pain in her arm or the sense of dread that had began to loom over her. All she could smell was this delicious, nameless Omega.

Hermione realised then that the Omega was making their decent into the dungeon. And all she could think was please don't let it be Bellatrix.

The witch shuffled back away from the bars, almost suffocating with the scent that swarmed around her, it's owned drawing closer. 

" _Lumos,_ " they barely whispered as they stepped into view of the cell and Granger breath caught in her throat.

Narcissa Malfoy.

The Omega was Lucius wife, Draco's mother. But why, why was she down here? Hermione's mind raced as the older woman stepped closer, her head high, nose turned up slightly as if Hermione was the one to give off the smell of heat. She wore a royal green gown that looked like water as it flowed around the older witch's body, excentricating each and ever curve of the other woman's body.

The icy blue eyes scanned over her, before Narcissa flicked her wand casually and the dungeon door slammed shut. The woman tore her eyes from Hermione and made her way to the cell next to her own.

The door opened with a groan and Narcissa flicked her wand once more, as if she disarmed a cloaking charm, since the slightest movement happened the cell became a small, plush lounging area. Lit with a small, crackling fire on the furthest wall away from Hermione.

With an almost defeated sigh, Narcissa stepped into the cell and closed the door behind her, locking it from her side before she dropped onto her newly appeared cream feinting couch and reclined, her cold blue eyes back on Hermione.

Granger had watched every movement the elder woman had done, from the cold corner of her cell that she was now cowering in. Her tounge felt heavy in her mouth and her Alpha was roaring in her chest.

She wanted Narcissa.

_Needed her._

Wanted to have her all to her self to ravish and claim.

And Narcissa knew it. With a sly smile, she reclined further back, flicking her dual coloured hair back over her shoulder, giving Hermione a good view of the length of her body and the lack of clothing she wore under her green gown, which had started to gape at Narcissa's chest and thigh.

Hermione took another deep breath, swallowing it down with the scent stuck to her throat,

"Your an Omega,"

"Well, you truly are the Brightist witch of your age," the Malfoy woman said with sarcasm dripping from every word, her eyebrows cocking in a playful manner, her icy eyes still locked on the witch,

"I could smell you from outside this room, you've hit your heat,"  
"Very observant Miss Granger,"

 

"Why are you down here? Shouldn't your Alpha be taking you?" Hermione practicaly spat the words, hating the fact that Lucius had the pleasure of touching the woman before her.

" I don't have an Alpha. I don't belong to anyone," she nearly spat the words at Hermione. Her blue eyes growing darker. Granger frowned hard, keeping her eyes locked with Narcissa's. Omegas have Alphas, especially Omegas who have had offspring. It didn't make sense for them not to.

"But Your husband?"

"He is not not my Alpha. He is simply Draco's sire. I am not bound to him any other way then marriage of convenience ," the woman glared for a moment then proceed to make a show of stretching her body, tips for her toes pointing, making her legs one smooth line that almost made Hermione drool, "Besides why would he tether himself to one when he can have a harlem of Omegas at his greasy paws," Narcissa's words where dripping with distaste and anger, her face set as she spoke. Granger felt anger bubble within her At Narcissa's words, why, if Lucius had given her a child, sired himself an heir, had he not mated to her? Though married to Narcissa, Lucius didn't protect her, sent her away during her heats so he could endulge on others. He was a disgrace of an Alpha, of a man. Hermione couldn't help but sneer at the though of him, running his greasy paws all over the older witch while not wanting anything more then Draco from her.  
Narcissa had noticed the snarls and growls coming from the young witch as she spoke of her vile husband, she could tell the young Alpha was completely effected by her, brown eyes trained on every move she made. Noone had looked at her like that for years.

The younger witch could just see herself licking one smooth line from toes to Narcissa's core, Granger could even smell it. The older woman was so ready. So eager. Regardless of how well she hid it.

Hermione moved to the bars that separated their cells, watching Narcissa still, taking in everything about the alabastor skinned woman, while she tried her hardest not to stare with wanting.

"Why are you down here?" Granger asked, her curious nature trying to fight over her dominant Alpha nature. Which persisted to roar in her chest. Narcissa hummed and curled her legs under herself,

"As you so rightly pointed out, I've hit my heat and prefer not to use a supresent charm, so I came down here, I lock the door with only a charm I know so none of those blathering idiots can even attempt to touch me," she said it with a smirk on her lips, "and I smelt you. Who would have though. Undesirable number two was an Alpha, and so, well desirable," 

She smirked again and stood. Sweeping around her side of the cell, almost close enough for Hermione to touch. 

The scent was getting stronger, the longer Hermione sat on the floor, watching Narcissa's movements, the stronger and more intense the scent became. They wherent even touching yet and Granger's Alpha was beginning to show.

She could feel herself straining against the material of her jeans, growing and hardening with each elegant sweep past her Narcissa made.

"You've been ordered here haven't you?" Granger asked, shifting on the floor as her tried to hide how erect she was. Narcissa simply hummed again, busying herself with mixing bottles of potions and what-nots that had appeared to line the walls of her elegant cell, "Answers me," Hermione growled, pulling herself up to stand. Her Alpha was clear as day then, from the growl of her words to the tent pole in her jeans. Narcissa stopped and turned slowly, the gown she wore parting all the way down her front to where the belt clinched it shut, just enough to hid her nether region. Hermione licked her dry lips. Savouring the sight of the pale skin that was on show. 

She wanted that skin beneath her, writhing and covered in marks from her. Granger growled again, her knuckled going white from the grip she had on the bars,her ready member throwing,

"Miss Granger, kindly hold your temper and Alpha in check " the older woman said softly, but Granger could see the perspiration on her forehead, the way her body quivered as she stepped closer to Hermione, "hold out your wounded arm," Narcissa instructed, waiting just out Hermione's arm length untill the younger witch did so. With a low growl of defiance, Granger stuck her wounded arm through the bars, fingertips barely grazing the silk material of Narcissa's gown. She'd briefly forgotten about the wound and now found her jacket arm dark with blood. 

For a moment her Alpha wavered, the sight of so much blood making her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed hard, whimpering as Narcissa took out her wand, severing the entire sleave of her jacket away. The material slid off her arm and hit the stone floor with a heavy thud

The dual coloured haired witch had so expertly severed the material of her sleeve that the hoody beneath her jacket had also been taken with it, leaving her left arm bare other then the crimson of blood and the word standing boldly in the middle

" _Aguamenti,_ " Narcissa muttered, warm water splashing from the tip of her wand to wash down Hermione's blood stained arm. But the wound still bled even as Narcissa cleaned it, "This won't heal what my sister did, but it will seal it," she muttered softly, her finger tips ghosting over the wound, before she grabbed the small bottle of What Hermione assumed was a form of dittany.

The liquid was cold and clear, running over the word engraved on her arm before sinking into each letter, it burnt for a moment sealing the wound, before the blood clotted and Skin half knitted together.

Hermione watched with fascination as Narcissa dropped her own gaze to the stiff member of the Alpha. Though granger was distracted by the healong of her wound, her erectile still stood hard, poking slightly through the bars of her cell, pulling g the material of her jeans taunt.  
Narcissa licked her dries lips, placing the empty potions bottle down before reaching forward, lightly stroking the tip through Granger's jeans. The Alpha jumped then, a small yelp coming from their throat. With a move that Narcissa didn't see coming, Hermione had a hand full of her double coloured hair, tugging her forwards, till they where face to face through the bars.

Narcissa grimaced in pain ad the young witch tugged her hair hard, noticing the Alphas eyes where dilated,

"Answer my question Omega and you'll get what you want," Granger growled

"I was sent down here. To test your resolve, but it's mine that is being tested," Narcissa practically whimpered , her hand sliding over the stiff cock. Hermione grunted, tugging her hair again as her eyes fluttered slightly. Narcissa swallowed dryly, reveling in the feel of power and dominance that Hermione gave off, her hand fumbling with the buttons of Hermione's jeans, it was difficult, seeing as Granger head her head against the cell bars, enough for her feel the hot breath of the Alpha on her cheek, but see nothing more then Hermione's panting mouth.

Narcissa eased the tense appendage from Granger's jeans, gripping the Base before drawing up to the tip. She was thick, hard and so, so ready. Just as ready as Narcissa knew she was. Her sex had been slick with readiness as soon as she'd entered the cellar, as soon as she'd let Granger's scent wash over her she knew she could be taken there and then. And now, with the younge witches cock on hand she wanted nothing more then to ride it and be knotted.  
She hadn't felt this way for years, and never with Lucius. 

Hermione took a shuddering breath,

"Why to test me?" she growled the words, tugging Narcissa's hair again as the woman pumped her member,

"Th-they wanted tosee the diff-difference between Pure Blood and muggle Born Alphas," Narcissa struggled the words out before granger released her grip and pushed her away, the aloha blinked hard, breath ragged, hair missed and eyes unfocused,

"the robe. Take it off," Granger demanded as she undid the rest of her jeans, shoving them down to her ankles, cock standing proud. Narcissa obliged, stripping the green robe to pool around her feet, her alabastor skin almost glowing in the cellars dim light.

Narcissa shuddered under Hermione's gaze, moving back towards the bars, wand at the ready to remove them, 

"leave the bars," the younger growled, reaching through and grabbing Narcissa's pale hips, she turned her and pulled her back, till her bare ass hit the chill of the metal.

"Oh!" Narcissa couldn't help but cry out at the sudden feeling, then again as Hermione's fingers slid between her wet folds and into her. Her other hand dug into Narcissa's hip, monouvering her till granger had easy access to her sex. Within seconds Hermione removed her fingers from the elder woman and drove the hard cock into her, through the bars,

"Merlins Beard!" Narcissa cried out, Hermione grunted in reply and she began to fuck Narcissa with a relentless speed. Granger reach forward with one hand to wrap Narcissa's dual tendrils around her digits as she continued her harsh pace.

With each pump Narcissa groaned in pleasure, grunting with wanton as the Alpha witch took her, her organs coming fast. She cried out, calling for Merlin, Circe and Salaam Slitherin as she did. But Granger didn't stop,

"Oh Circle, please, please," Narcissa begged, pushing back against Hermione, even though her body was spent. Hermione growled and grunted, holding back heroans of pleasure as she began to enjoy the feeling of Narcissa Malfoy hot cunt around her pulsing.shift. She could feel her own release coming, a stiring in her lower stomach told her then she was going to go to far. The threat of knotting was so close. Granger was on the edge, and didn't care. She slammed into Narcissa with abandon,

"Im giving you your answer Malfoy, Mugged Born fuck better then Pure Blood," the witch growled as she drove into Narcissa, knotting her the young witch moaned in release, head throw back an a howl echoing around the cellar dungeon.

"My my sister, I've lost 10 galleons now. Up actually let the mud blood knot you!" Bellatrix chackled from the bottom of the stairs, raising her wand with a wicked grin painted to her mad face, _"CRUCIO!"_


	2. Making Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deftones - Change (in the house of flies) was my song of choice here.
> 
> Thankyou for the kudos and the reads!
> 
> RedRobin

Hermione lay twitching on the floor of the great ballroom in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa lay only an arms length away from her, blood trailing from her mouth and neck, where a thin lined mark of Omega was branded to her skin

Above them both stood Bellatrix, her hands coated in their blood, a manic laugh playing on her lips. They where surrounded by Death Eaters, Role, Dolohov, the Carrows and then the Dark Lord himself, clapping slowly at Bellatrix's work.

She dragged then both from the dungeon, after tearing the two witches apart using the crutiatus curse, straight to the ball room and flat at Voldemort's feet. 

"So the mud blood Alpha thinks she can have a Pure Blood?" The Dark Lord sneered, pressing his Filthy bare toes into Hermione's face, shoving her face harder into the floor. Her jeans still hung around her ankles, leaving her lowers bare, thankfully her Alpha had shrunken away and returned to her normal state as Bellatrix had separated her From Narcissa.

"Please, please My Lord, I did as you wished, I did as I was bid," Narcissa begged from behind Granger, she too was forced face down on the floor, a masked Death Eater straddling her naked form,

"Ah you did dear Narcissa, but you let this thing, this filth knot you. That was never part of your orders. You think you can over rule my orders?" Voldemort bellowed, giving Hermione a swift kick to the face. The young witch groaned and balled herself up as the noseless man moved away from her.

Narcissa began to scream and Hermione couldn't move to help her. She knew Voldemort had mastered wordless spells, and could feel the vibrations in the floor as the other woman writhed around in pain, scream and crying for help. She could hear Bellatrix laughing manically, jumping in excitement. And she could feel her Alpha roaring to protect the helpless Omega that lay so close, yet so far away from her.

It seem like hours passed, filled with Narcissa's screaming. But it could have been minutes for all she knew. She tried to raise her head, but her whole body felt heavy, slowly she managed to push herself up, nearly at a sitting position when a hard booted foot gave a swift kick to the bottom of her spine.

Hermione cried out in pain, her whole body spasaming as she felt flat back on her face. She grunted in anger, her Alpha surging through her veins, pushing strength through her. It wanted to protect Narcissa, wanted to defend her, wanted to be her Alpha. With a low growl, Hermione forced herself to her feet to face her assailant 

Fenrir Greyback stood before her, a holding 6foot odd werewolf who looked more wolf then man, he growled low and roughly and Granger knew then that he was only a Beta. Regardless of his werewolf status she was still stronger and better then him. She quickly gathered her jeans, buttoning them one handed as Greyback began to circle her, she followed his movements, knowing full well that even being an Alpha, it would be a struggled to take him down. She was only 17 after all.

"Madame Lestrange! Madame Lestrange!" the cry of a Death Eater echoed around the hall. He was fat and grey and scuttled like the rat he was. Peter Pettigrew dropped to his knees at Bellatrix's feet, drawing her attention away from her unconscious sister.

"What is it Wormtail?" The Dark Lord said, his voice filtered with annoyance,

"My-my Lord, the Lestrange vault has been broken into, the boy, Potter, it was him. They took a dragon," the small man stammered out, grovelling at his masters feet. Bellatrix began screaming at his side, throwing her body around, Hermione was sure that if she had her own wand that Wormtail would be dead.

"Dolohov, Macnair, Yaxley, attend to Gringotts, bring me the goblins and guards responsible for Potter's escape," Voldemort turned away, his snake, Nagini came from the shadows, curling around Hermione's feet. Hissing at Greyback before going to her masters side, he spoke low to her, before rounding on Granger, "Greyback, put her back in her cell and take Mrs Malfoy to the other Omegas, I'm sure you'll find her husband already in there,"

~~~

Narcissa hit the floor and the air left her body. She groaned and touched her fingers to the left side of her neck where the brand stung her skin. Her own damn sister. Her own flesh and blood had scared her, for life with that damn enchanted blade.

"Narcissa?" the voice of her spouse roused her attention, pulling her eyes up to the king sized bed where her husband was struggling to sit up. Lucius was nude, his blonde hair missed, the limbs of many naked beings draped over him. "have you come to join me?" He cooed, a coy smile on his face.

Narcissa scoffed and pushed herself up to her feet, squaring up her shoulders and turning her nose up, trying to elude her usual self-confidence.

"No Lucius I have not. The Dark Lord sent me here as punishment, but you seem busy, as per,"

"Punishment? What's happened wife?" the blonde haired man fought his way through the naked body, till his own was standing, he looked around for his robe, then gave up, standing naked a proud before his wife.

 _He's not Granger,_ Narcissa found herself thinking, turning her eyes away from the man she was tied to,

"You smell...like the Mudblood! You let her touch you! You-you whore! Filthy Omega slut!" Lucius roared, striding forward and grabbing her wrist, pulling her around to face him, "What's this!" his fingers deftly gripped her chin, turning her face.so he could see the sign of Omega on her neck, "marked as one of them. Marked as whore meat!" the Alpha growled low and ripped away the robe she was wearing, his hand going to probe her intimates, "Filthy Mudblood knotted you! I bet you let her! Filthy, you no better then them," he threw his arm backwards, indicating to the bed of Omegas,

"Well then, maybe I'll be more to your tastes now!" Narcissa screamed at him, tearing herself from his grip, groping around her robes for her wand. She found it, tucked away under a.concealment charm, she drew it quickly and jabbed it into Lucius's named chest,

" _STUPIFY_ " Narcissa practically screamed the spell, sending her husband flying backwards and onto the bed of his whores. She took a shaky breath, checked his pulse quickly and ran from the room.

~~~

Hermione was slumped in her cell once again, staring at the empty adjoining cell with longing. It no longer looked like Narcissa's comfortable boudoir, now it was just a replica of her own dark, cold cell. But the arm from her jacket still sat next to the cell wall, pulling Granger's memories back to meer hours earlier.

She couldnt get the sounds of Narcissa's moans and cries of pleasure from her mind, how she gripped around her cock as she came, over and over, how she felt when Hermione knotted her. 

The younge witches shuddered with pleasure at the memory. She felt her lowers stir and begin to strain, the memories lighting a fire in her core, one which her Alpha flocked to with high speed. She grunted in wanton need, still able to smell the Omega that her Alpha wanted. 

Narcissa was somewhere above her in the main Manor, doing Merlin knows what, but Hermione could smell her, practicaly visualise her. And her body reacted to it, she could feel her length growing and straining, rubbing against the restricting material. The witch reached down, popping the buttons of her jeans, drawing her cock out and gripping it. It wasnt as good as the warmth of Narcissa's cunt, but it would do.

Granger grunted in pleasure as she stroked her own length, thinking about Narcissa, drawing the scent from what was left of her hoody. She groaned, pumping faster, harder. Her kind was lost in the pleasure that she didn't hear the cell door open and Narcissa enter.

"Let me," the elder witch muttered, battering Hermione's hand away from the throwing shift and replacing it with her own. Granger swallowed a growl and met the icy blue eyes with her own,

"I-i thought you might be dead," the young witch mummbled, relief coursing through her as Narcissa smiled weakly, her hand working away at her dick,

"Only a little more damaged Alpha," the Omega muttered, taking her hand away from the cock and straddling Hermione's thighs, she hitched up her skirt and robes, settling herself to rub against the thick dick. A shuddering moan uttered from them both as she did, Hermione's hands going to grip the omegas thighs,

"She marked you, she gave you the whores mark," Granger muttered, grinsing her hips upwards. She wasn't even inside Narcissa yet but she could feel her release growing close,

"It doesn't matter, it's what I deserve," Narcissa managed to speak between moans. She shifted and knelt up, gripping the base of Hermione's cock, lining it up with her sodden entrance, before sliding the hard shift into her cunt.

Hermione's hips bucked as she growled in pleasure, Narcissa's hips grinding down to meet hers. They slowly fucked one another, drawing out their orgasams slowly, the Malfoy threw her head back in pleasure, hands braced on Hermione's shoulders as the Alpha littered her bared neck with kisses and nips, she could feel the Omega drawing closer to the edge but didn't pick up her pace. Her tounge drew the outline of the wound on Narcissa's left slide, kissing it till the other woman's head dropped down and stole her lips.

Their first kiss was deep and passionate, drawing Hermione to slam into Narcissa's untill their orgasams crashedn over them each. They came again in unison, Hermione's teeth biting down on't Narcissa's lower lip. The Omega groaned into her mouth, flopping forward onto her, burying her face into the crook of Hermione's neck.

For awhile they sat in silence, Hermione's Alpha retreating back as she held the dual haired witch  
"Potter broke into Bellatrix's vault, he must have figured out about the Horcrux," Narcissa muttered against Hermione's warm flesh. The younge witches tensed then, unsure what to say. Was this a ploy? Another attempt to sway her judgement and loyalty to Harry with the sweet Omega cunt of Narcissa Malfoy? "Im not with them. I didn't take the mark. I'm only a worth baring sires, nothing more," Narcissa muttered again, kissing Hermione's neck softly,

"I don't trust you," Hermione lied. She completely trusted Narcissa's. She couldnt not. Her Alpha had decided that she was her Omega. 

Her property.

Her responsibly to care for a keep safe.

And Narcissa knew it.

"I don't expect you to Hermione, but I know you do. I can feel it," she sighed softly, "they'll be coming for you soon. The Dark Lord plans to go to Hogwarts tonight. Here," Narcissa pressed a wand into her hand and Hermione realised it was her own. She thought the boys had taken it with them when they escaped.

"Thankyou Narcissa," Hermione muttered, cupping the other woman's cheek and pressing a light kiss to her lips, "thankyou," the elder woman nodded sadly, pushing herself up and off the young witch with reluctance.  
"Use a concealing charm and try to use Occlumency as often as you can Miss Granger," Narcissa turned away from the witch as she righted herself, she turned.her head slightly as Granger touched her wrist, Narcissa made sure her hair fell across the left side of her neck to hide the Omega mark,

"Hermione, please," Granger said softly, lending up to press her lips to Narcissa's once more,

"I'll never be another chance for me to call you that " the elder witch said sadly, dropping her hand to grip Hermione's, squeezing it softly, "Noone ever treated me like you did."

~~~

Hermione's hands where bound as Bellatrix kicked her forward, across the court yard and towards the crowd of her friends who stood at the entrance to the great Hall. Harry Potter lay dead in Hagrids arms, the half giant sobbing great, fat tears as he held the boy he tried to keep safe for 17 years.

Voldemort was besides himself, laughing and calling forward students to join him and his Death Eaters, Hermione was too busy trying not to cry or look over to where Narcissa stood next to Lucius. They where so close to one another, Granger could feel the omegas pull on her and she knee Narcissa could feel it as well. The icy blue eyes flicked over to the bound Alpha on several occasions throughout Voldemort's speech,

"Draco!" Lucius hissed, trying to call his son forward. Hermione saw the blonde haired boy in the crowd, looking scared and awkward amongst the other battle worn students. 

"Draco, come," Narcissa's voice dripped with defeat and sadness as she called deer only child out, speaking over Lucius, her eyes barely flickered to Hermione as her son came stumbling to her. 

That's when it happened, Harry sprang alive in Hagrids arms, flinging himself away, spring Hermione into action, she gripped her wand from its concealing charm, cut her binds and began to fling curse after curse into the crowd of Death Eaters as she ran after her friend. From the corner of her eye she saw the flee heads of the Malfoy family, once last glimpse of Narcissa's sad eyes as she sped away with her son, Lucius stumbling over his own feet behind them.

Hermione knew then that she'd probably never see her Omega ever again.


	3. Four Years Later

Hermione grabbed the half filled tumbler glass and took the amber liquid back with one swig. It barely burnt her throat now, more of a pleasant warming sensation as the fire whiskey sank to her stomach. She took a gulp of air as she set down the glass. Running her figure around the edge as she stared into the empty abyss of it.

"Another Miss Granger?" Tom, the bar keep at the Leaky Cauldron asked with a toothless smile, watching the young witch nod. He set about refilling the glass, when she spoke up,

"Leave the bottle," she muttered grimly, sliding across the bar several galleons for the half full bottle. Tom nodded and set it down, gathering the money and moving away.

As Hermione refilled her glass, she looked back on why she was sat in the Pub, drinking alone on her birthday. Again.

Four years ago Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and together with herself and Ron Weasley, they had set about restoring order to the magical world. Kingsley Shacklebolt was now Minister of Magic, Harry was head of the Auror department with Ron as his second, several of their other class mates had joined them

Seamus, Dean, Cormac Maclaggen, even Viktor Krum had come to them to work for Harry. Neville had returned To Hogwarts to finish his education, along with Hermione and was now the Herbology teacher. Luna Lovegood had also returned to school and achieved a Professors position there. Ginny Weasley had gone on to play Quiddich professionally, but still finished her education on the road with her team. Hermione herself had gotten full marks on her N.E.W.Ts and gone on into the Ministry, dabbing in both Auror work and other Magical law Enforcement.

She enjoyed her job, but often found her mind wandering, especially when she caught whiff of an Omega. During the enslavement of Kingsley as Minister, laws where past to no longer penalise the Omega's within their society, they where no longer require to use suppresent charms if they didn't want to and to attack and force ones self onto an Omega during their heat was classed as a serious crime.

Which was what Hermione spent alot of her time sorting, organising Omega attack court cases or taking care of unruly Alpha's who couldn't stick to the law, all the while fighting an internal battle of her own.

Narcissa Malfoy still stuck strongly in her mind, the Omega witch taking a perminant seat there, always making Hermione wonder, _What if?_

"Hermione!" the Alpha witch jumped as her name cut through her thoughts. Drawing her attention to the brilliant red hair of Ginny as she waved at her. Hermione smiled slightly, beckoning her friend over,

"What are you doing? It's your birthday!" Ginny said softly as they hugged, her Omega scent filling Hermione's nose, Ginny was on heat and her supresent charm was wearing off.

"Hard day at work you know," Granger muttered through gritted teeth, trying to breath through her mouth while she took another swift of her whiskey and set the glass down,

"Well, Harry and Ron sent me to come get you, they've organised a birthday meal back at Grimaud Place, come on, Andi has made your favourites!" Ginny smiled sweetly, stroking Hermione's arm lightly. The red haired witch was innocent with her touch, but Hermione knew what lay underneath.

Everytime an Omega came across her, they flustered to touch her, to be near her. Her history with Potter and Weasley and her standing as one of the lost powerful Alphas did that to them. And Ginny was one of them.

They'd already shared an encounter on Ginny last heat, and now, with the ginger girl resting her hand on Hermione's, the Alpha knew what the Omega wanted. But she had to wait for her consent. It was law.

"Ginny, your charm is wearing off," Hermione muttered gravely, refilling her glass again. The flame haired witch fumbled and blushed, leaning closer to Hermione, letting the blazing scent fill her nose,

"I was thinking it could be your birthday gift," Hermione took a deep breath, swallowing hard, taking the thick scent of want and need deep within her. Her Alpha reared it's head then, letting a rumble of a growl roll out from her chest as Hermione moved her hands to Ginny thighs. Just the slightest touch and Ginny almost groaned aloud, biting her bottom lip sharply. Their eyes met and Ginny moved first, taking ahold of Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the pubs toilets,

"We have to be quick, I'm sorry, but the boys are expecting us," Ginny explained, her breath hitching as Hermione practicaly shoved the smaller woman into a cubicle and began to unbuttoned her shirt. Ginny pressed herself up against the toilet stall wall, moaning as Hermione's fingers worked her top half bare, her small breasts hanging free in the cool air. 

The aloha pinched at her nipple, twirling them around her fingers before pulling sharply,

"I though you said lat time was it Giant, that you and Harry where going to be official. Has he not claimed you yet?" Hermione growled, reaching down with one hand to slip her growing cock free of her pants. Ginny moaned as the Alphas other hand continued its assault on her breast, punching, tugging and flicking her hard nipple as Hermione's mouth closed around the other, sucking the pink nub deep into her mouth.

"h-h-hes going to mark me soon, he promised. I-i just couldn't stay away from you, there isn't another Alpha like y-you," Ginny moaned, threading her hands into Hermione's hair as the Alpha began to undo Ginny skirt, it was an easy job, only a single zip at the side, but the red head still wore underwear, a baby blue thong that was already starting to soak,

"for me?" Hermione almost growled against Ginny's breast, running a finger along the line of the thong. Ginny moaned and nodded, knowing how much Hermione enjoyed barely there underwear from their previous encounters. Granger traced the barely there material down between Ginny's kegs, running a finger through the wet folds of her sex as her now sold Alpha cock pressed tight into Ginny's hip.

The red haired woman reached for it, stroking her fingers softly down from the tip to the based, feeling the girth and readiness that the organ gave off. Hermione grunted against the woman's breast, knocking her hand away with her wrist before plunging two curves fingers deep into Ginny's wanting cunt. The Weasley moaned and bucked her hips, begging for more. 

Hermione didn't speak, she growled and grunted in an animalistic manner, pulling aside the thong and driving her thick cock into the woman, slamming g her hard against the cubicle wall as she drove into her. Each pump granger made she imagined she was fucking Narcissa.

Every moan Ginny made Hermione imagined it was the dual haired woman. Every grip and scratch to her still clothed arms and back Ginny made, Hermione knew Narcissa would do it better. 

Granger kept her pace hard and fast, her face buried onto Ginny's breast, biting and licking, nipping and tugging at the pale Weasley skin, knowing full well that Harry would see the mark and know Ginny came to Hermione again. For months after the final battle Hermione had been swapped with Omega's coming to her, having heard that she'd had the Malfoy woman as a conquest. 

Ginny, Hannah Abbot, the twins that the boys had taken to the Yule ball, a few Ravenclaws and a hand full of Hufflepuff students, not to mention the owls that came in from France and other countries. She had fast become a sought after Alpha, so many Omegas wishing to be mated to her, to have her sire their offspring. But Hermione had declined everyone. She only wanted one Omega.

Ginny's cries of pleasure drew Hermione's mind back to, the Weasley was getting close to her organs, as was she herself, her relentless pending had brought it on quicker then usual. Granger raised her head and watched as Ginny came undone against the wall, head thrown back, hair missed, eyes closed as she gave a will of pleasure and came. Granger smirked almost darkly as she drew out of the slick cunt, blowing her seed across Ginny's bare thighs, her knot swelling and throwing as she did so. She'd never knot another Omega, not until she had Narcissa again.

~~~ 

The birthday meal that Harry, Ron and Andromeda Tonks provided was a lovely spread of all Hermione favourite foods, ranging in small cold party's snacks to large bowls of shepherds pie and creamy mash.

Ginny and Hermione had enteres the once Nobel house of Blacks home an hour later and where greeted By harry and hid god-son Teddy. The small boy had waved at Hermione, gurgling and cooing to be picked up. Teddy Tonks was going to grow into a fine Alpha one day, Hermione could smell Lupin all over his son. As she carried the baby into the kitchen to greet Ron and Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda, Hermione heard voices raise behind her as Harry and Ginny stayed in the hallway.

Hermione swallowed dryly,feeling a pang of guilt. As she entered the kitchen, she smiled softly, passing Teddy off to Ron who cooed and gurgled just as much as the baby did. Hermione smiled softly at the scene, knowing how hard Ron had tried to woo her overthrow last four years. The youngest male Weasley was the only Beta within their family, he wants as big, smart or as daunting as his brothers, and nowhere near as dominating. He thought he could get somewhere with Hermione, not realising that she was even more of an Alpha then Harry. Ron smiled up at Hermione, wishing her had birthday before turning back to the drooling Teddy in his lap.

That's when Hermione felt Andromeda's hand on her shoulder, she turned and gave the Narcissa's eldest sister a tight hug.

"How are you? You smell like Ginny and whiskey," Andromeda asked with a sad smile,

"Same old story Andi, I work, I drink, I fuck. I still can't get her out of my head," Hermione grumbled, shoving her hands deep into her pants pocket, "I just wish I could send her an owl, speak to her again. See her face. Anything,"

"Are you sure you two didn't bond?" Andi Laughed solemnly before rubbing Hermione's shoulder slightly. Andromeda knew they didn't, neither Hermione or Narcissa had taken the bite bond during the time at Malfoy manner, but to Hermione it felt like they did. She was withdrawn and miserable, bonding sickness. Granger grumbled and flopped down onto one of the chairs around the long table,

"This came for this morning anyway dear," Andi said softly, sliding an envelope acroas the table to Hermione. It was address to her, with a handwriting she didn't recognise, probably another letter begging to be her mate. She sighed and tucked it into the inner pocket of her cloak jacket. As she did Harry and Ginny rejoined then,both looking Rd eyed and red lipped. They'd clearly argued and then made up, since Harry was tugging his zipped back up.

Hermione smiled softly at them, before summoning the bottle of fire whiskey from the cupboard. She pour each of the a shot and raised her own into the air,

"To another year of peace," she muttered, almost grimly before knocking back the shot.

~~~

Hermione finally retired to her room within Grimauld Place after a few hours of drinking, eating and entertaining Teddy. She had few gifts, some decoy detonators and a book on important Alpha's through time from Ron, a new tactical cloak jacket from Harry, encased with protection charms, secret pockets. Ginny gifted her with a wand holster that would fit the cloak Harry had gotten her. Andi had slipped her an extra bottle of the fire whiskey with a sad smile.

Granger unscrewe the capof that bottle now, pushing the door to room open and entering. It was the old room for Sirius's mother, large enough for Granger to have a beautiful engraved four poster bed, a large desk, double wardrobe and still floor space to fill with books galore. Granger took a swig of her bottle and dropped her gifts onto her desk stripping down to her underwear, bottle still in hand. The Alpha flopped back onto her bed and stretched, almost cat like.

The whiskey was warm in her belly, the alcohol fuzzing her head nicely. She hadn't thought about Narcissa in a good few hours, hadn't attempted to rip Ginny's clothes off and had been positivly delightful all evening. 

_Good day Granger. Good day_

That's when she remembered the letter, and that she'd kept it. Usually she threw away the random letters from omegas. But something had made her keep it. Being too comfortable to move, Hermione summoned the letter to her from the cloak pocket. Catching it with ease, she tore the end open by her teeth and spilled the contents onto her sheets. A beautiful hand written letter sat before her, waiting to be read.

 

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm writing to you on behalf of my mother, of whom you are already acquainted with. As you aware, my Aunt took the liberty to brand my mother during the war, leaving her scared for life. Now as I have attempted to dampen the scaring it has been unsuccessful, leading to my father becoming more abusive and vile towards her._

_I understand we never really saw eye to eye during our school years, but I know full well that my mother cherished the time she had with you, she is not a weak woman, but my father is a cruel man._

_I beg your help in a sympathy divorce between the two, since Lucius is not my mother's Alpha it is not illegal, I come to you because of your involvement during the implementing of the Omega's Equality Act._

_My mother needs help Miss Granger, please._  
_I await your owl._

_Draco Malfoy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adele - Someone like you 
> 
> The song choice is purely for the sadness that Miss Granger is feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first venture into the Omega verse after being inspired by the Hermione/Narcissa pairing a few weeks ago by another writer, Cysteine. Do check her our. She's a fantastic writer!
> 
> I found myself listening to Sweet Things by The Pretty Reckless as I wrote this.


End file.
